The use of planar electrode arrangements for chemical sensors is known. The gas concentrations are ascertained by determining changes in capacitance and/or conductivity in a gas-sensitive material. Also known is the three-dimensional configuration of electrode arrangements, which further increases the sensitivity of chemical sensors (Lin et al., Sensors and Actuators 5 (1991), 223 to 226). According to Lin et al., the manufacture of three-dimensional electrode arrangements is accomplished by first sputtering a metallic film onto a silicon substrate and then patterning a photoresist applied upon patterning of the photoresist, the resulting trenches are filled by electroplating, yielding a three-dimensional electrode structure as an inverse resist structure. After removal of the photoresist, the trenches, i.e, the electrode interstices, are filled with a gas-sensitive substance.